


New Year, Not Really A New Me

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [10]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda gets back and wants to start the year off with a bang!Peter and MJ won't change.





	New Year, Not Really A New Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final piece to this.... its been really fucking long and im happy with it being this length. tbh this series started because someone told me to do peter/mj smut, and then another and then another so on an so forth. now its a 40k 10 part series, im glad to leave it here. any prompts can still be left on here but with not be part of the series .  
> Thank you to all that read and supported this. I apprecaite all the kudoes and comments.  
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter had one more gift to give on Christmas, just in case all else fails. He had completely forgotten about them, and he couldn't wait to give them to MJ. The whole idea behind making these was for fun. They were a pair of white lace panties. Peter had made them himself, but he added a bit to them. He had made them vibrating. It was a challenge to make them but when he was done he was proud of his work and thought MJ would too. Had different speeds and intensities. He was going to give them to her before New Year have some fun before the new year, but problem was MJ was being kind of  _ edgy _ . After they had watched the scenes from his gift on Christmas they didn't have sex anymore. Of any kind. Peter was used to having sex at least once a day maybe 2 days at most. Now its been damn near a week. Which would be fine if she wasn't constantly teasing him. Every chance she could get. 

It started right after the night, they woke up and started to heavily grope each other and heatedly kiss. Just as Peter was about to flip her over she climbed off and walked away, leaving Peter with a hard on. When they went back to bed that night same thing but even more because she kept talking in is ear. 

" Oh Peter I can't wait till your in me! " 

" Oh Peter I can feel how hard you are for me! " 

" Fuck Peter I want you to fuck me so bad! " 

Then she said, " Not tonight though. " And got off of him and went to sleep. Peter was going insane. She wore less clothes and was just being a major cock tease. She was getting off on it too. So Peter waited for the right time. It was New Year's Eve and Wanda had comeback to the Compound to celebrate. They wanted to launch off some fireworks, only a couple in respect for Sam, Steve, and Bucky as well as Peter's enhanced hearing. So he knew exactly when for her to wear them, he had the controls and he was pretty pent up. New year was going to be great. 

When Wanda did get in, she met with everyone and talk about Christmas and just overall caught up with one another. When she met up with Peter thought the conversation went differently. 

" Hey so I had an idea for New Years. " She started off. 

" Cool what is it? " 

" I wanted to try something new. " 

" Okay, what? " 

" I was thinking anal. " 

" Are you sure you are ready for that? I mean we haven't had a whole lot of sex yet, I mean a couple times with actually me in you but this is pretty big." 

" I know but I prepped. Its what I've been doing all Christmas. " 

Peter's eyes went wide with wonder. " How? " 

" Come here and let me show you. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him down the hallway to her room, she closed and locked the door before leading him to the bed. She sat him on the edge then draped herself over his legs. He already knew what to do and pulled down her pants and underwear. There was a red and blue anal lugg fitted snugly inside of her. 

" Its your's. " She said. 

He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them slightly moving the plug with it, Wanda moaned out and Peter cursed underneath his breath. 

" Damn right its mine. Fuck Wanda! " He said just staring at her exposed pussy and plugged ass. 

" Please Peter. " Wanda begged. 

" Shit. Wait. " he thought how to make this even better. " Can you wait until tonight? " 

" Fuck maybe, but we have to stop now then cause if this keeps going I won't be able to stop. " 

" Okay. " Peter said and pulled her pants back up, making sure to give it a none too gentle slap as he did Wanda gasped in turn but Peter just helped her up. 

" This is the plan. MJ has been teasing me constantly and its driving me mad! So we're going to turn it on her tonight. " 

" I'm down, so long as I get to ride you I don't care. " 

So the plan was set, Peter felt like he was executing a heist at this point. He had convinced MJ to wear the special underwear, which was border line a thong. He had everything set. All he had to do was wait for the brief and quiet fireworks. Tony had found a way to not only reduce the noise but also reduce how bright they were. It didn't take any enjoyment out of it though, so when Peter saw the first lights go off. He started the vibrations. MJ tensed and clung to him. She tried to glare at him but it was hard when she was getting turned on really fast. Peter kept adding more and more speed but not the strength. By the end of it she was so turned on she didn't care where she was, she just wanted Peter. Peter lead both Wanda and MJ back to his room before the final one that Tony had made a secrete for the 2 super soldiers. 

When they got back to his room he locked the door and made sure FRIDAY was recording, he wanted a disc of this. 

He kissed MJ and pressed her forward onto a chair, when her legs hit she fell into it and a second later, she was webbed to it. She knew this game, so she didn't panic. She always got seconds on nights like these. She sat back and enjoyed the show. 

Peter and Wanda sure made a show of it. Doing the same thing but more slower, pulling down her pants and underwear to reveal the same plug still there. Peter wasted no time teasing it with small pulling and turning it, he carefully started to pull it out when Wanda began to moan out. She was right though, she had prepped a lot. Her muscles were relaxed but still tight. She was wet, Peter had no idea what kind of lube she used but there was plenty of it. He still wanted to be safe, so he grabbed some more and smeared in everywhere on her ass. Making sure to have it all over. When he was down he spanked her a few times, just to watch her shake. He was so pent up he wasted no time getting undressed and getting ready. He had her face down ass up with her hips square with his before he coated himself as well in the lube. He slowly sunk into Wanda, each groaning out at the sensations. He pulled back and pressed forward again. Making sure not to take it too fast, he wanted to be gentle when taking Wand's anal cherry. 

" Fuck Peter please. " 

" What? " 

" Move faster god please faster. " 

He speed up his movements based on what Wanda was yelling out, when he stop holding back is when she started to keen out his name. MJ having to sit and watch as Peter fucked Wanda's ass relentlessly made her soaking wet. The underwear had stopped vibrating long ago and she wanted some kind of friction. She was trying to grind herself against the chair but nothing happened. It was so maddening. 

Peter never stopped, not even when Wanda came. He kept going, trying and succeeding to get her to cum a second time before they switched potions. Wanda really wanted to ride him, and he was going to make sure it was the ride of a life-time. She had her legs together in the air as Peter thrusted up into her ass. Over and over slamming into Wanda non stop. Sex sounding out as they slam into each other and scream in sexual thrill. Soon she came a third time and with this Peter did too. He flipped her on her stomach and pulled out till just the tip was in and coated her insides with his cum. He was so close to pulling out that it began to leak and drip out of her. That is when Peter got rid of the webs off of MJ, he had her lick up all the cum from Wand's asshole. She was happy to do it. 

Peter helped Wanda get dressed and walked her to her room as she was way to tired and out of it. They passed Steve and Bucky on the way who gave them a smile and started a conversation. 

" Hey you two, you okay Wanda? " Steve asked. 

Peter answered for her, " Yeah she is just tired. I'm taking her to her room. " 

" Need some help? " 

" No Steve I'm good Pete here is going to take care of me like he always does. " Wanda said with a sly smile. 

" Well okay. " Steve said and continued talking to Bucky, completely missing the innuendo. He only looked back over when he heard Wanda say, 

" Come on Peter one more time. Please? " 

" I can't Wanda MJ is waiting for me. " 

" Oh come on you said she has been teasing you, make her wait a little more I need you! " She said as she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into the room. Steve was left confused until her heard the moaning. Then it was beet red and leaving with a laughing Bucky in tow. When Peter had actually left Wanda in her room, he made his way back to MJ who was still waiting on the bed. 

" God it took you forever! " She said and pounced on him. 

" Yeah Wanda didn't want to say goodbye to me just yet. " He brought them down onto the bed. Peter was on top, hitting all of her spots when he started to talk. 

" Oh MJ I can't wait till I'm in you! " 

" Oh MJ I can feel how wet you are for me! " 

"Fuck MJ I want to fuck you so bad! " 

Then he said, " Not tonight though. " And got off of her and went to sleep.


End file.
